nostalgica
by GinevraPutri
Summary: —kemana ia akan pulang setelah ini?


_._

" _It's easy to feel hopeful on a beautiful day like today, but there will be dark days ahead of us too."_

.

Terkadang, Peter memikirkannya.

Di malam-malamnya yang hening, yang hanya didominasi oleh desah kelelahan dan keringat yang membasahi tubuh. Ketika matanya terasa begitu berat dan luka-luka di badannya itu membutuhkan obat.

Gwen Stacy adalah rumah keduanya. Tempatnya pulang sesuka hati dengan luka menganga lebar dan darah lengket di sekujur tubuh. Kendati begitu, Gwen masih akan tersenyum padanya dari balik kaca jendela dan membersihkan lukanya dengan air hangat. Gwen masih akan mengecupnya dengan hati-hati sekali dan membisikkan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja sekalipun rasa khawatir terpancar dari matanya. Gwen Stacy akan membiarkannya tidur dalam dekapan lembut kendati dengan tubuh lusuh dan rambut berantakan, setengah mati kepayahan, kemudian bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan mengingatkannya untuk pergi.

.

" _There will be days where you feel all alone, and that's when hope is needed most."_

.

Terkadang Peter memikirkannya, ketika ia duduk di depan komputernya sepanjang hari, berusaha mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya dengan setengah hati. Tatapannya akan jatuh pada bingkai foto di atas meja, pada helai pirang yang membuatnya gila. Peter akan mengingatnya, diam-diam, kembali pada tawa yang begitu menawan dan senyum yang begitu cantik. Peter akan mengingat rengkuhan dari lengan mungil Gwen yang hangat, kecupan dari bibirnya yang manis, atau suaranya yang mengomel dari seberang telepon. Ia akan mengingat cerita-cerita yang pernah mereka bagi, mimpi-mimpi yang pernah mereka pikirkan bersama, rumus-rumus kimia gila yang pernah mereka perdebatkan berdua.

Ia akan selalu mengingat Gwen Stacy-nya, selamanya jika perlu.

.

" _I've been bitten."_

 _._

.

 **nostalgi** **ca**

GinevraPutri

.

 _Some promises are_ _ **meant**_ _to be broken._

.

Spider-Man Characters © Stan Lee and Steve Ditko

[based on the amazing spider-man movies]

.

 _._

" _So have I."_

.

Terkadang Peter memikirkannya, ketika ia sibuk bergelantungan dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya, mengintai musuh dari kejauhan, ia akan mengingat gadis itu. Ia akan mengingat langkahnya yang pendek-pendek dan payung yang digenggamnya dengan erat untuk melawan cuaca. Ia akan mengingat suara kecipak sepatu bot Gwen di atas trotoar yang basah, atau suara seretan kursi depan kafe yang tiap sore ia duduki.

.

" _And because it's the_ _closest_ _I_ _can_ _get to being with_ _you_ _."_

.

Peter tidak akan pernah bisa memandang kafe itu dengan cara yang sama lagi— tidak kosong dan tidak menyakitkan. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa memandang kerumunan pejalan kaki berlalu-lalang tanpa mencari sosok yang tak akan pernah ia temukan lagi. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencari sosok Gwen Stacy sekalipun ia tahu ia tak akan pernah menemukannya lagi.

.

" _You're Spider-Man, and I love that. But I love Peter Parker more."_

.

Ia tidak akan pernah bisa memandang ke balik iris berkilauan yang sama, menghirup aroma _shampoo_ dari helai pirang yang sama, mendengar tawa menawan yang sama, mengecup bibir manis yang sama— ia tidak akan pernah memiliki rumah kedua yang sama, dan luka-lukanya tidak akan pernah sembuh dengan cara yang sama.

.

" _I'll tell you what it says. Says,_ _ **I love you**_ _. Because I love you."_

.

Ia tidak akan pernah lagi bergelantungan dengan merengkuh pinggang yang sama, ia tidak akan pernah lagi mengangkat telepon di tengah pertarungan dengan lawan demi orang yang sama, ia tidak akan pernah lagi mendengar suara Gwen mengulang pidato kelulusannya sepanjang malam. Ia tidak akan pernah diingatkan untuk berhati-hati, untuk tidak pulang terlambat, untuk jangan pergi lagi. Ia tidak akan pernah diundang untuk makan malam bersama dengan menu Branzino lagi. Ia tidak akan pernah merasakan desah napas gadis itu di dekat bibirnya ketika ia berbisik agar jangan terluka. Ketika ia berbisik agar jangan pergi kemana-mana. Ketika Gwen berbisik bahwa gadis itu hanya tidak ingin kehilangannya.

.

" _Everyone has a part of themselves they hide. Even from the people they love most."_

.

Tapi toh Peter tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia yang akan kehilangan. Bahwa ia yang akan kehilangan objek untuk dipandang dari kejauhan. Ia yang akan kehilangan objek untuk dicari-cari dari tengah keramaian. Ia yang akan kehilangan objek yang tertawa dengan cara yang membuatnya gila—

.

" _You're wrong about us being on different paths. We're not on different paths. You're my path. And you're always gonna be my path."_

.

Ia ingin gadis yang menolongnya di sekolah kembali, ia ingin gadis yang membersihkan lukanya setiap malam kembali, ia ingin gadis yang kelewat bersemangat menbantunya melawan kejahatan itu kembali.

Ia ingin gadis yang mencintai Spider-Man sekaligus Peter Parker itu kembali— ia ingin Gwen Stacy kembali.

.

" _We've all gotta make a choice. Right? Well, I choose you."_

.

Mereka akan pergi ke Inggris, dan sementara Gwen pergi kuliah setiap pagi, Peter akan membereskan kriminal-kriminal di sekitar Oxford sembari menunggu Gwen pulang ke rumah. Mereka akan memiliki anak-anak laki-laki yang memakai kaus Spider-Man dan anak-anak perempuan yang bermimpi tinggal di dalam rumah cokelat.

Peter akan mengikuti Gwen kemana pun gadis itu pergi, sepanjang sisa hidupnya, ia sudah berjanji. Gwen adalah jalannya. Gwen adalah arahnya. Tapi kenapa Gwen harus pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa Peter datangi?

.

" _I can't lose you too."_

 _._

Mungkin ini salahnya. Kalau sedari dulu ia menepati janjinya pada ayah Gwen, mungkin segalanya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Mungkin tidak akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang tak bisa menepati janji lagi.

Peter sudah kehilangan orang-orang yang ia cintai. Ia hanya tak ingin kehilangan Gwen Stacy juga. Karena jika gadis itu benar-benar pergi—

.

 _Do I have.._

 _._

—kemana ia akan pulang setelah ini?

.

 _..to lose you too?_

.

 **fin**

.


End file.
